


How Repulsive

by Wbererguin_The_Great



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera - Gaston Leroux, Phantom - Susan Kay
Genre: Angst, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 03:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10868130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wbererguin_The_Great/pseuds/Wbererguin_The_Great
Summary: "He was no more than a corpse, built up from head to toe by death's hand."





	How Repulsive

**Author's Note:**

> first public thing, i'd appreciate criticism if you have any to give~

We reluctantly approached each other. He was no more than a corpse, built up from head to toe by death's hand. His catlike eyes met mine, and I reflexively shifted my gaze.

_Repulsive._

He raised the thin, white shirt he wore to reveal a row of prominent ribs. The garb was removed, and I could see how his bones jutted out from his tightly stretched skin, much like an object hidden underneath thin, yellowed sheets. Tall and gaunt. Just like a skeleton.

_Repulsive._

Our eyes met again, but this was no quick glance. It was a stare. His eyes were sunken deeply into his head, resembling the sockets of a skull. The gold of them would go unnoticed if not for the unnerving glow they emitted.

_Repulsive._

My eyes traveled to the grotesque hole where a nose should have been. Then to his thin, lipless, dead mouth. Slowly, he raised one of his cold, bony hands to run spidery fingers through the few wisps of inky black hair he had.

_Repulsive._

"Erik," I murmured spitefully. The name left a sour taste upon my tongue. I despised it.

_Repulsive._

Akin to my hate for the man in the mirror.


End file.
